Ancient World
"Ancient World" (エンシェント Enshento Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. It is themed mainly around dragons which often are Deity-like and/or organic in appearance. The card frame resembles a stone wall with several cracks to make it appear to be very old. Playstyle Ancient World features a "boss mode" playstyle by using very powerful size 3 monsters the whole game to overwhelm the opponent, making it difficult for the opponent to attack the player directly. Each of it's main attributes have their own variations on the World's "boss mode" theme. Because most monsters in this World have the Lifelink keyword along with many of their cards having life costs, it includes a large amount of spells and abilities that replenish life and protect their monsters to make them even more difficult to defeat. Dragon Lords typically focus on one extremely powerful monster in the center that protects the player for the entire game. In some cases, Dragon Lords may gain additional strength when close to death or outright "evolve" to stronger forms upon being destroyed. Many of their size 1 and 2 monsters have abilities that activate by discarding themselves when the player controls a Size 3 acting as additional offensive and defensive support. Wild Dragons tend to rush down the opponent with a strong variety of monsters with different sizes. From there, a powerful size 3 monster is called to finish off the opponent or to replenish the player's resources for another all-out assault. Several of their size 3 monsters activate their effects by discarding other Wild Dragons. The Raging Spirits focus on redirecting attacks to their size 3 monsters to safely leave the center area open and use items without being left vulnerable to direct attacks. This is usually supplemented with a size 0 on the left or right that acts as additional support for the player or the size 3 Raging Spirits. The Dragon Chief Emperors focus on keeping their size 3 monsters in the center and strategically defending them. They are capable of bringing forth more powerful forms when their size 3 monsters have no more soul left and have an adequate number of Dragon Chief Emperor cards in the drop zone. Associated Characters *Genma Todoroki (Anime/Manga) *Ban Enma (Anime) *Magoroku Shido (Anime) *Dai Kaido (Anime) Sets containing Ancient World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (1 card) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (''ver.E'') (17 cards) *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords (30+3 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (7 cards) *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! (33 Cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities (31 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection (5 cards) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (7 cards) Special Series *D Special Series 1: Neo Dragonic Force & Wings of Demise (2 Cards/Were in Ver. E of D-EB01) Trial Decks *D Trial Deck 1: Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean (19 cards) Attributes *Defense *Dragon *Dragon Chief Emperor *Dragon Lord *Draw *Enhance *Fire *Fire Power *Hundred Demons *Land *Light *Raging Spirits *Recovery *Water *Weapon *Wild Dragon *Wind List of Ancient World cards Flags *Ancient World (card) Items *Disposition of the Chief *Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves *Ocean Boy's Anchor, Ripple *Poison Flame Armor, Mushibami *Ringlet, Loop of Fire *Scatter Armor, Enma *Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao *Sky Pillar Armor, Doreamarti (Dual Card/Dragon World) Spells *A Dragon Against Thousands *An Encounter with a Dragon *Bold Dragon *Brawling Dragons *Cintamani Stone *Death Reanimated, Dragon Reborn *Disaster and Bliss Comes with Dragons *Divine Dragon Creation *Dragons All Staked in *Dragon and Strong *Dragon Arcadia *Dragon Blessing *Dragon Deity Tyrant *Dragon Dreams *Dragon Emperor Legend *Dragon Flame Cascade *Dragon from the Origin *Dragon Outlaw *Dragon Prudent *Dragon Sky Regression *Dragon Thunder *Dragon Wall of the Distant Sea *Dragonlution *Dragonverse *Dragon Within the Ocean *Enduring Hardships and Dragons *Gathering of the Armed Dragons *Hammer of Justice (Dual Card/Hero World) *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Banryufuto *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rineryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma *Legend of the Colossal Ocean *Loyal Dragons and Courage *Makings of a Great Dragon *Manliness Spirit Shield *No Matter Where, Dragon Rules Supreme *Ocean Chief Spirit *Ocean Emperor Style, Whirlpool Seal *On the Same Boat as a Hazardous Dragon (Dual Card/Danger World) *Result of Dragonwork *Rise & Fall of Dragons *Sky Dragon Divinity (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Soaring Dragon, Fair Skylines *Soaring Dragon Spirits *Strength of a Thousand Dragons *Sturdy Dragon Strike *Surges and Dragons of Life *Surging Dragon Waves *Trying a Dragon's Best *Unwielding Dragon *Wrath Trigger Impacts *Big Catch Kigan, Ocean Cleaving Twin Dragon Wave! *Charge of Virtuous Blood! *Dragon's Life and Death, Future and Past! *Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage! *Explosive Happiness, Endless Magnum! *Maximum Manliness! Palm of the Fury Dragon *Our Friendship Will Never Perish! Monsters Size 0 *Amber Dragon, Kantal *Apprentice Chief, Next Zero *Apprentice Underling, Cutter Sen *Apprentice Underling, Helper Sei *Apprentice Underling, Rookie Ichi *Blizzard Left Bruder *Burning Right Bruder *Charging Head-first Ricky *Dragon Baby, Ricky *Dragon Kid, Giry *Dragon Kid, Lesser *Dragon Kid, Ricky *Dragon Kid, Ruse *Dragon Kid, Zack *Island Dragon of the Origin, Little Land Mu *Poison Dragon Emperor, Misty Envy *Regeneration Envoy, Feather Dragon Mellow *Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky Size 1 *Ash Dragon, Defores *Blowout Emperor, Las Volganon *Blue Dragon, Thunder Horn *Bronze Dragon, Daygala *Call Dragon Migidos *Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere *Dies, Azurite Dragon *Enma Alliance, Cutbilly *Enma Alliance, Kilmince *Feather Dragon, Talwar *Flame Fairy Dragon, Tialvette *Fortune Dragon, Forbolka *Green Dragon, Belmoss *Ice Fairy Dragon, Garbolette *Lake Dragon, Testaria *River Dragon, Amlia *Sky Dragon, Japerrot *Underling, Badguy Moto *Underling, Kicker Shun *Underling, Knuckler Dan *Underling, Tricky Baku *Wind Fairy Dragon, Sufa Size 2 *Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spartar *Chief of Armors, Under the Ken *Chief of Heal, Healing Rin *Chief of Steel, Iron Tetsu *Chief of Steel, Protect Ko *Chief of Wind, Messenger Jin *Curse Dragon, Tragose *Dark Dragon, Demochill *Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight *Enma Alliance, Jetcowl *Enma Alliance, Onizorihead *Enma Alliance, Regenthorn *Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch *Guardian Dragon Emperor, Amuray *Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies *Ice Dragon, Knoke-isle *Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed *Mount Dragon, Jean Julon *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision *Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness *Red Dragon, Igneel *Revolution Dragon, Evolution *Rock Dragon Emperor, Vragos *Seek Dragon Emperor, Azludea *Shimmer Energy Dragon, Aurora *Silver Dragon, Adelaide *Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado *Valley Dragon, Talgunt *Vitesse, Purple Diamond Dragon *Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica Size 3 *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious *Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord *Boundless Dragon Emperor, Merabacshin *Colossal Ocean Chief, Duel Jaeger *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova *Crystal Dragon, Adamanquartz *Descend Dragon Emperor, Everrock *Destruction Dragon Emperor, Gatastol *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant *Dragon Protector of the Celestial Gate, Luminalion *Duel Sieger "SD" *Duel Sieger "Spartand" *Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" *Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King *Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova *Gang the King "SD" *Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos *Gold Dragon, Abend *Great Ocean Deity Duel Jaeger, "Seazarion" *Great Ocean Highking, Duel Jaeger *Guardian Dragon of the Deity Gate, Fulham Sasterader *Honor Emperor Dragon, Magic Gun Riki *Hungry Wolf Dragon Emperor, Edgeknuckle *INV Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova *Iron Fist Chief, Strong Go *Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger *Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger *Martial Perfection, Duel Jaeger "God Voltis" *Martial Perfection, Duel Sieger "God Eclipse" *Ocean Champion, Duel Jaeger *Rainbow Dragon, Arc-en-ciel *Reglisse Dragon, Notre Dame *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha *Schloss Dragon, Wanstein *Sole-Path Dragon Emperor, Onystreet *Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond *Super Clash! Duel Jaeger *Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief, Duel Jaeger "Revolted" *Total Devastate Chief, Broken Gai *Transcend Dragon Emperor, Ewigkeit (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Unarmed Brawl Dragon Emperor, Leadbangers *Unrivaled Fist, Duel Jaeger *Vehement Dragon Emperor, Super Shine *Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle Impact Monsters Size 3 *Billion Knuckle, "Spirit of the Chief!" *Duel Sieger, "Sieger Turbulence!" * Fake Lord, Riddle Phantom *Ladis the Tyrant, "Golden Dragon Eyes" Trivia *Ancient World was the first World to not receive all card types (in this case, items) in its first support set.